Cloud Strife
280px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator=Various |Old=Unknown |New=MYTHOS' version (2018) |Origin=Final Fantasy}} Cloud Strife is a character from the Final Fantasy series and the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VII, whom also makes many appearances in Kingdom Hearts series. He also appears as a playable character in the Playstation version of Ehrgeiz, Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy, and is a playable character in both Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Cloud was born in the town of Nibelheim, with aspirations of joining SOLDIER, an elite military unit of the megacorporation Shinra. Although Cloud did not possess the qualities necessary to join SOLDIER, he did end up becoming an ordinary footsoldier where he met and befriended Zack Fair, a 1st class member of SOLDIER. Seven years prior to the events of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud was sent to assist Zack and Sephiroth in investigating the Mako reactor at Mt. Nibel, near his hometown. After Sephiroth went insane, Cloud managed to defeat him by throwing him into the Mako pit below the reactor. Impressed by Cloud and Zack's ability to defeat Sephiroth, Professor Hojo took both of them as specimens, injecting Cloud with Jenova's cells. Zack and a now comatose Cloud managed to escape their capture, but not before Zack was killed by Shinra mercenaries. Due to Cloud's inability to cope with Jenova's cells in his body, he subconsciously assumed Zack's memories and identity, replacing his own. In M.U.G.E.N, multiple versions of Cloud have been made. Some older versions were made using sprites of Trunks from the Sega Genesis Dragon Ball Z game, while newer versions are bigger and make heavier use of Cloud's Buster Sword. One of the most commonly used versions of Cloud, this version is one of the first to use custom sprites and is a fairly basic character with a four-button layout, features such as EX Moves and a Guard Cancel and several Specials and Hypers based on Cloud's Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII. His comboability may be limited, but chaining Specials or Hypers allows for huge damage to be dealt, and this fact is emphasized by his custom A.I. Infinite's version While this version of the mercenary may use the same sprites as YAMAKICHI's version, albeit with a different palette which is closer to his appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy, his gameplay is completely different, sporting Infinite's signature custom gameplay style which is a mix of Capcom vs. SNK 2 and Marvel vs. Capcom, along with many gameplay features such as the Custom Combo, EX Specials and MAX Hypers, and he also has a decent custom A.I. Artistropeadope's version This blonde-haired speedy swordsman is based on his Advent Children appearance, featuring custom sprites complete with asymmetry. AC Cloud fights offensively with a six-button set and a melee-oriented playstyle, though the great range on his attacks allows him to attack from afar. He is very fast on foot and equally as fast when airborne, having access to multiple mid-air jumps and dashes to quite literally put his head in the clouds. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Clones Category:Wind Element Users Category:90's Characters